1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, a method of manufacturing the same, and a use thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A light emitting diode (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “LED”) is considered to be applied as, for example, a light or display due to low energy consumption. As a blue or UV LED having a wavelength of approximately 250 nm to 550 nm, a high-brightness product using a GaN-series compound semiconductor such as GaN, GaAlN, InGaN, and InAlGaN is obtained, and a structure of an LED package capable of exhibiting high emission is suggested, for example, in Korean Patent Application Publication NO. 2006-0066773.